


I'm Your Normal

by Batwynn



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Coming Out, Double Date, First Kiss, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Starbuck - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's worried that what he feels around Bucky isn't normal. To make matters worse, his best friend is shipping out in a week, and he doesn't really have time to explore these feelings. Luckily enough, Bucky decides what he wants as a 'going away' present.</p><p>Part two: <br/>A double date, or a disaster? Who thought Steve, Bucky, Tony and Loki going out together was a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Your Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt by Tardiswithwings  
> First kiss

 

Steve had never really thought about it before, because he liked girls, didn’t he?

Both of them did, that’s why he went out on all those double dates with Bucky, even if he always ended up alone in the end. Even if he had more fun when it was just the two of them, dancing at the club to some tunes or drinking in the pub. Even if his heart beat right out of his chest when Bucky tried to teach him how to swing dance. It was normal, it had nothing to do with the way his hands felt on his body.

Same with that gut wrenching feeling he got when he saw the gals hanging off of Bucky. That burning ache in his chest he got when he watched James lean down and kiss a pretty girl on the cheek. It was just jealously, which was completely normal considering how Steve looked.

He was no idiot, he knew he wasn’t all that. Certainly not date material, much less someone a girl would want to kiss. He wasn’t rich, either, which meant he couldn’t afford the nice digs most men had or the fancy dinners most girls wanted. Heck, even his clothes were hand-me-downs his mother gave him. The only thing he bought on the past two years was a hat. It was a band new, tan Fedora with a black band around it. He wore it the very next night to another double date. Not a single girl even commented on it.

Oh, but Bucky did. He said it looked smart, dashing even. He then stole it and wore it for the rest of the day, laughing at Steve’s feeble attempts to get it back. When Steve finally got home, he wore that hat around the house until he went to bed, smiling to himself all the while. It was normal, it had to be. Because if it wasn’t, Steve was in  _trouble.  
_

* * *

 

"Buck up, it’s only six. They’ll show."

"They know it’s me you brought along, so I doubt they will."

"Come on, don’t be like that," Bucky said, shoving Steve with an elbow.

They were perched on the stone steps of the museum, in the same place they had been for the past hour. Their dates were very late, and Steve’s mood had plummeted the longer they waited. It didn’t help that he had been denied joining the US army, for the tenth time. It didn’t help that Bucky had been accepted, and it really didn’t help that his friend was going to ship out in a week.

"I’ve ruined your night out, again," Steve said with a sigh. He took his hat off and rested it on one knee, leaning back on the steps to look up at the stars. Even in the city, some places were still dark enough to make them out. "I should just go."

"Don’t go."

"Why not? No one wants me here, Bucky."

James leaned over and blocked his view of the stars, making a face and muttering, “I want you here.”

"Why? All I’m good at is getting into fights and getting ditched by girls." Steve frowned up at his friend and tried to ignore the stab of pain in his chest. Even his own words were making him miserable. Maybe he should have just stayed home, even if this was one of the last times he would see Bucky.

His friend leaned over him more, one hand propping himself up on each side of Steve. If his heart wasn’t already pumping faster, it sure was now.

_Normal_ , he reminded himself, _it’s just your average nerves._

"That’s not all you do," Bucky said with a smirk, "sometimes you fall down."

Steve leaned up and gave his shoulder a shove. “Sure, i’m good for some slap stick! I’m going home, I don’t—”

One hand pushed him back down against the steps, and Bucky followed him down, their faces inches a part. “Stay.”

"B-Bucky… I don’t want to ruin your—"

"I want you here, what part of that don’t you understand? This is one of my last nights in the city and I…" He paused, his eyes widening slightly. "I want to spend it with you."

Steve opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His brain had finally given up and decided to leave the building. Bucky was looking just as startled by his words as Steve was feeling.

Really, it shouldn’t have been all that surprising, they were best friends after all. It was normal to want to spend time with your friend when one was about to leave.

"I’ll miss you," Steve choked out suddenly, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. Oh hell, what was he saying? He sounded like a girlfriend being left behind.

Bucky was smiling and the hand that was still resting on his chest trailed up to brush Steve’s hand away from his mouth. “I’ll miss you too, buddy.”

Steve was more than sure Bucky could feel his heart, now. It was beating so loud he nearly missed what he said next.

"Give me something to remember you by, while i’m away."

"W-what? What do you w-want?" Steve mumbled nervously.   
 __  
Oh god, his face was so close. He’s too close, I can’t breathe.  
  
“Something I’ll never forget, okay?”

"Bucky…" Steve whispered, his whole body starting to tremble. The hand holding his chin in place was shaking just a little, and there was something about that that made Steve’s heart race a little faster.

He was out of time to think about what James wanted, because a second later their lips met. They were kissing, on the steps of the museum, where they were supposed to be waiting for their dates, with girls. But that really didn’t matter anymore, because this was exactly what Steve had wanted for a very long time, and he had never known it until now.

One of his hands had found its way through Bucky’s hair, combing through it and pulling him closer. James answered with a soft groan against his lips and shifted down onto his elbows, pressing his body against him. Steve wasn’t shivering with nerves anymore, his entire body was in some sort of shock or bizarre state of calm.

Maybe it was because it felt so good, so right. Maybe because it was Bucky, and he was always good with Bucky. Maybe it was because he really didn’t give a damn if it was normal to want this anymore.

His fingers curled against Bucky’s neck as they broke the kiss and suddenly the shakes were back. He couldn’t help it, he just knew that as soon as Bucky pulled away, everything would go wrong. So he held on a little longer, and forced himself to look up into his eyes.

"Steve…" Bucky breathed, his face still close enough for his breath to warm Steve’s skin. "Steve…"

"B-Bucky?"

"Steve," he repeated, his cheeks growing pink. "I think I found something else you’re good at."

"I… what?"

"You’re really good at kissing," he answered, and swooped down to steal another one. This one was shorter, and both of them were smiling against one another’s lips. Steve broke it with a laugh and ran his hand down Bucky’s cheek.

"This isn’t normal, is it?" He asked quietly.

"No, probably not,"Bucky replied honestly, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Then again, I always knew you were special."

Steve snorted and let his hand drop from Bucky’s cheek, still unable to take his eyes off of him. His heart was still racing, but for a different set of reasons now. He felt confident, happy even.

"What do you say we ditch our dates and go home?" Bucky asked, sitting up and offering Steve a hand up. He accepted it gladly, and squawked when he got pulled into a hug. "I’ve only got a week left to enjoy you, I don’t want to waste a second of it."

Steve rested his face in the crook of his neck and smiled sadly to himself. It wasn’t fair to discover something like this, only to have it taken away so soon. Well, he would just have to do what Bucky asked.

"Don’t worry, I’ll give you something to remember me by. Before I meet you out there, anyway."

Bucky laughed, pulled him up, and dusted them both off. His lips were curved into a shy smile Steve had never seen before. They joined hands for a moment, their eyes fixated on one another for a long moment before the museum doors opened behind them. They dropped their hands, but held the gaze for a long time, even as people filled past them down the steps.

It wasn’t normal, but it was exactly what Steve wanted. Because he didn’t like girls, he liked Bucky.


	2. Double Date with Couple of Madmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separate short fic.

 

 

 

"This is a terrible idea."

"It won’t be that bad, really. Have more faith in me."

"Oh, I have plenty of faith in you," Bucky muttered around Steve’s hands that were straightening his collar, "I have none in Stark."

Steve tsked at him and flipped the collar back down around the black tie. “He’s not a bad guy.”

"No, i’m a bad guy. He’s just annoying."

Steve’s smile slipped away, locking eyes with his old friend. It was something Bucky said in passing, but there was more to it. There was always more to James than what he showed the world. It made him sad that no one else could see past the facade like Steve could. The world would be a brighter place if only Bucky could smile in it.

"Come on, stop saying that," he chided gently, brushing a thumb against his cheek. "Please?"

There was a small smile forming on Bucky’s face, the one Steve only saw when they were together. It was weak and tentative, but it was better than nothing.

"I only spoke the truth, Stark is annoying."

"And look at you being a big a smart ass as him."

Bucky covered his mouth and gave a dramatic gasp, earning him a playful shove from Steve.

"Oh stop it, I swear sometimes too," Steve said with a laugh, pulling Bucky close enough to brush their noses together. "It’s one date with them, and we can come back to our room after and relax."

"You know it’s not even Stark that I’m really worried about," Bucky muttered, brushing their lips together in a teasing way he knew drove Steve crazy.

"What’s worrying you, then?"

"It’s that psychotic god of his."

* * *

 

"This is an awful idea."

"It wasn’t my idea, Captain Sparkle Pecks wanted to try it." Tony tightened his bow tie and turned to check his ass in the mirror. "Something about getting James out of the house."

"I would like him out of the house as well, just not with us," Loki replied dryly, also checking out Tony’s ass in the mirror.

"Well, what can we do, Cap was making puppy eyes at me for a week. I nearly vomited before I finally gave in. Hey," Tony turned and pointed at a velvet case on the bed, "what watch goes with this suit best, you think?"

"The red one, obviously."

"There’s like ten red ones, you know what, I’ll choose."

Loki looked up from clasping his cuff links as Tony passed and leaned close enough to give his cheek a light kiss. “Regardless of the company tonight, you look delicious.”

"I think the word is ‘handsome’, or ‘ravishing’, but thanks." Tony craned his head back to return the kiss and added, "you look yummy, too, babe."

"I think the word is ‘godly’."

Tony hummed in agreement and grabbed the first red watch he could find. It was hard enough getting dressed around Loki, never mind staying dressed around Loki. The god’s hands were already slipping inside his suit jacket, finding all his favorite places to tease.

"Loki…"

"Yes?" The god purred in his ear.

"We do have a date to endure," Tony reminded softly, his breath hitching when Loki’s fingers found a sensitive spot.

"I don’t want to."

"Do it for America, babe. Or better yet, do it for me so I don’t have to see that sad face on our freedom fighter."

"Fine, but I worry about him," Loki muttered.

"Good ol’ Steve? He’s harmless. I mean literally, angry bees do more harm."

"Not him, the mad dog he’s with."

* * *

"Hi!" Tony called out cheerfully as they approached their table. Steve and Bucky had gotten there first, regardless that it was Stark who made the reservation. Steve noted the man’s ruffled hair and suit and tried to remind himself that they were only ten minutes late, and it didn’t matter what they were doing.

"Hello, thanks for joining us. We, uh…" Steve glanced at Bucky and saw the shadow of doubt fall over his face. "We already ordered some drinks for us, but she’s coming back with them now. I mean, if you want to order yours still."

"Perfect, I’ll need one to get through—"

"No drinking," Loki interrupted, fixing Stark with a sharp look.

Tony glared back for the space of a minute before shrugging and sitting down across from them.

"He’s got you on a short leash, doesn’t he?" Bucky commented with a smirk.

"Funny you should mention leashes," Loki drawled, " did Russia finally loosen your collar?"

Bucky jumped up with a snarl, and smashed his fists into the table. Steve was already grabbing his arm and pulling him back before Tony stood to push Loki down into his chair.

"I… oh," Bucky began before he saw what he had done. His metal arm had ended up going through the table, rather than landing on it.

"You know what?" Tony asked, standing up again suddenly. Steve turned to him sharply, ready to beg for a second chance at this. "Why don’t we do something a little less fancy? I mean, who are we kidding? None of us are suited for these kind of digs anyway."

Bucky’s eyes flicked between Steve and Tony before settling firmly on the shorter man. “What… what did you have in mind?”

Steve felt Bucky loose some of the tension in his body at Tony’s words. Even Loki seemed to be relaxing at the idea, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Tony’s face split into a grin, and he hooked Loki’s arm with his, giving Steve a wink.

“Have you two ever tried Shawarma?”

Steve let out a laugh and pulled Bucky along after the other two.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea, after all.


End file.
